Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl is the first upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Pirates of the Caribbean crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot While sailing to Port Royal, Jamaica, Governor Weatherby Swann, his daughter Elizabeth, and Lieutenant James Norrington encounter a shipwreck and recover a boy, Will Turner. Elizabeth discovers a golden pirate medallion around his neck, and keeps it in order to protect him. Eight years later, Norrington is promoted to commodore and proposes to Elizabeth. Her corset makes her faint and fall into the sea, which causes her medallion to emit a pulse. Captain Jack Sparrow comes to Port Royal to commandeer a ship, and rescues Elizabeth. Norrington identifies Jack as a pirate, and a chase ensues. Jack encounters Will, now a blacksmithand swordsman. They duel, and Jack is captured and imprisoned. That night, Black Pearl attacks Port Royal in search of the medallion. The crew of the Pearl capture Elizabeth, taking her to meet Captain Barbossa when she requests parley. Elizabeth claims her last name is Turner to conceal her identity as the governor's daughter. Barbossa takes her prisoner, believing her to be the daughter of Bootstrap Bill Turner. Elizabeth learns that her medallion is one of the gold pieces that Barbossa's crew took from a treasure of Hernán Cortés on Isla de Muerta. A curse condemns them to become undead corpses under moonlight, until they return all of the pieces and atone in blood, the medallion being the final piece. Will frees Jack to rescue Elizabeth, whom Will loves. Jack, the original captain of Black Pearl before Barbossa staged a mutiny, assists Will to reclaim his ship. The two commandeer HMS Interceptor and head for Tortuga to recruit a crew; en route, Jack reveals that Will's father, Bootstrap Bill, was a pirate who was thrown overboard for opposing the mutiny against Jack. At Isla de Muerta, Will and Jack witness Barbossa sacrificing Elizabeth's blood and the final gold piece. The curse is not lifted because the medallion belonged to Bootstrap Bill, making Will the owner by bloodline. Will rescues Elizabeth and brings her to Interceptor, while Jack is captured by Barbossa and gets locked in the brig of Black Pearl. Black Pearl pursues Interceptor, taking the crew hostage and destroying the ship. Will makes a deal with Barbossa to release Elizabeth in exchange for his blood, but Barbossa exploits a loophole in the agreement, marooning Jack and Elizabeth on a nearby island. Elizabeth makes a smoke signal, and Norrington brings HMS Dauntless''to rescue Elizabeth and arrest Jack. Elizabeth asks Norrington to return for Will, convincing him by accepting Norrington's marriage proposal. That night, ''Dauntless arrives at Isla de Muerta. Jack plans to lure the pirates out to be ambushed by the crew of Dauntless, but the plan goes awry when Barbossa's crew walks underwater to attack Dauntless. Elizabeth escapes Dauntless and frees Jack's crew from Black Pearl. They refuse to rescue Jack and Will, so Elizabeth sets out on her own while Jack's crew takes the Pearl and flees. Jack reaches a deal with Barbossa to operate a pirate fleet, but suddenly frees Will and duels Barbossa, while Elizabeth and Will fight off Barbossa's crew. Barbossa stabs Jack, but the latter is revealed to be under the curse, having taken a piece of gold from the chest of Cortés. Jack shoots Barbossa, and Will drops both coins into the chest, with his and Jack's blood on them. The curse is lifted, causing Barbossa to die from Jack's gunshot; the rest of Barbossa's crew, realizing that they are no longer immortal, surrender and are arrested. At Port Royal, Jack is led to the gallows to be hanged for piracy. Elizabeth diverts Norrington's attention and Will attempts a rescue, but Will and Jack are surrounded and held at gunpoint. Elizabeth intercedes and declares her love for Will, leaving Norrington crestfallen. Jack dives into the sea and escapes aboard the Pearl, which is waiting nearby. Governor Swann pardons Will and gives his blessing for Elizabeth to marry him. Norrington permits Jack and the Pearl "one day's head start" before initiating pursuit. Trivia *Peter Griffin, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, The Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Patrick Star guest star in this film. *''Frozen'', Frozen Fever, Olaf's Frozen Adventure, Frozen II, Beauty and the Beast, Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, and Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Black Pearl were all made by Disney. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Ocean Adventure films Category:The Family Guy/Eeveelution/Pirates of the Caribbean saga Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series